Lifespan
by GrangerLover101
Summary: When Dumbledore places a spell on Hermione and Ginny what happens to them? GW/HG WARNING: CONTAINS FEMSLASH Rated for later chapters
1. A Carefully Placed Spell

**A carefully placed spell**

AN: Hey guys! This is my first story that I will ever have uploaded so reviews would be great! I'm hopeful that you all will like this story! Sadly these characters are not of my own creation, I give all credit to JK Rowling and am not making a single penny off of this.

Orange flames crackled in the fireplace as McGonagall paced in front of the great oak desk that normally held the sparkling blue eyed headmaster.

Suddenly orange turned green and Dumbledore stepped out of the grate with a glint in his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dumbledore replied as he removed his cloak, wand still in hand.

McGonagall's lips pressed together in a tight line of frustration, "Why can't you just leave those poor girls alone Albus?"

Still feigning innocence Dumbledore cocked his head to the side, a slight smile forming on his lips, "What girls?"

Holding herself up higher, as if she could intimidate the old man, with nostrils flared the transfiguration teacher replied, "You know damn well what I', talking about. Its time you stopped playing match maker and started helping us with the order."

Bright blue eyes darkened, power seemed to emanate from the old wizard, "Don't tell me what my priority's should be, Minerva, everything I do is all apart of the plan."

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away an unusually bushy head of hair could be seen from atop a crimson trunk filled with spell books, a caldron, potion ingredients and a finely carved wand all atop robes.

Each item had been carefully placed back in place after careful inspection.

This girl was no ordinary person. She was Hermione Granger one of the best students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yet even for a witch she was not ordinary.

Besides smarts and a cunning nature she also held a unique bond with the boy who lived. A bond that would one day save both muggle and wizard worlds from destruction.

Had she been paying attention she would have felt the tingle of magic flow over her skin and the faint glow that emanated from her for just a moment.

Nodding her head in contentedness she shut the lid on her trunk, latched the clasp, and walked out of her room to spend one last night with her parents before leaving for the burrow.

While McGonagall and Dumbledore argued and Hermione sat with her parents red hair streamed behind the slender form of Ginny Weasly.

Quaffle in hand she proceeded to swoop around the trees that surrounded the burrow. In her mind each tree was a player on the other team.

Feeling her broom begin to vibrate she sighed in frustration knowing it was time to return to the real world. Annoying brothers, a nagging mother, and an overly concerned father. Not to mention the fact that her mind had quite suddenly been drawn to a certain know it all gryffindor girl.

Shaking her head as if she could displace these thoughts she dismounted her broom and went into the house to have diner with her parents, brothers and the recently arrived Harry.

The fact that she had once has feeling so strong for his astounded her. He was a nice enough guy and cute to boot, but Harry?

After a rushed dinner Ginny ran up stairs to tidy her room for the hundredth time. Everything had to be perfect. Straightening the sheets on both beds one last time she grabbed her sketch book and proceeded to finish a drawing she had started earlier that morning.

What had at first started out as a nameless face had slowly been turning into none other than Hermione. Smiling at the now finished picture she decided it was her favorite drawing yet. Tearing it out of the book she slipped it into the portfolio she had hidden in the bottom of one of her desk drawers.

As she laid her head on her pillow that night she was able to fall asleep peacefully knowing that Hermione was arriving the next day.

Jolting awake when the hinge on her door squeaked open Ginny was astounded to find none other than Hermione Granger standing in her doorway.

Blue eyes met brown and both felt a slight electric pulse jolt through their bodies. Shock passed over both of their faces. Neither spook a word of this anomaly to the other.

Realizing she had just been staring at Hermione for going on 30 seconds Ginny jumped out of bed and pulled the brown eyed girl into a tight hung squealing "Hermione!" as she went.

Yet again the weird electric pulse went through the girls both jumped back at the shock.

The rest of the day past without a problems. The boys flew around while the girls talked. Ginny often having to insist she would rather spend time with Hermione than flying with the boys.

Later on that evening Hermione stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. 'What the hell is happening to me? Shes my best friend and I love her, but I'm not in love her, am I?'

Ginny lying on her bed was think the same thing.

Again alerted to to a presents in her room by the squeak of a her door hinge she looked over to see Hermione. Without thinking Ginny had hopped out of bed and started walking towards the door, grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a crushing hug. Her entire body begged her to just turn her head at the last moment and kiss those soft pink lips.

Ginny rose from her bed. 'Oh my god the way she walks. Shes getting really close.' Suddenly she was engulfed in a huge hug. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to kiss the slightly browned lips of the incredibly athletic girl whos arms where around her.

"Welcome home Hermione." Was softly whispered into her ear.

Those three words made her realize exactly that. She was home.


	2. Returning to the Castle and the tears

Returning to the Castle and the Tears Shed

AN: So chapter number 2 is up! I'm going to try and update about every other day after the holidays are over. Keep me posted on how you feel about what I'm writing, and if anyone wants to beta this feel free to shoot me a message! Again I have to give credit to JK Rowling for the characters and settings of this story, I am not making a bit off of it.

With the end of summer comes the beginning of school. This was perfectly okay with the trio as they much preferred spending time at the rugged castle.

The first week went by without incident. Just re-figuring out the castle and getting acquainted with their new schedules.

The first thing that rocked anyone's boat came in the form of Dean Thomas.

Ginny was walking down the hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts when suddenly Dean came up beside her.

"So... Ummm... Ginny I was wondering if you would... Ummm like to go out sometime?" Dean stuttered turning red in the face.

'Dean? Is this the distraction I've been waiting for? I can't just keep thinking about her.'

Putting on a sweet smile she replied "Sure I would love to." As the words left her mouth she saw a flash of brown bushy hair out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione was rushing up to gryffindor tower to grab her dragon hide gloves she had forgotten for herbology when she over heard Dean stutter his way through asking Ginny out.

Straining her ears to hear her answer Hermione held her breath.

"Sure I would love to."

Her heart constricted, tears formed in her eyes and she fought the urge to punch Dean. Its not like she had a claim on Ginny. In fact she wasn't even sure she knew how she felt about the girl. All she knew was that Dean was wrong for her. That it should not have been him winning that smile from her.

Rushing past the two she practically ran the rest of the way to the tower. The entire time arguing with herself about how she felt. Occasionally deciding she liked Ginny as more than a friend before returning to it being a sisterly love. Neither side was able to make the anger she felt at Dean subside. Sighing in defeat she headed down to the greenhouses after grabbing her gloves.

Upon seeing Dean whisper excitedly to a grinning Seamus she felt her anger grow again. Resisting the urge to punch him once again she went and stood next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione," Seeing the pissed off look on her face he immediately went into friend mode "Whats wrong?"

Snapping out of her day dream of taking that smile off of Deans face Hermione turned to Harry with a small smile, "Nothings wrong, um, I'm just disappointed in myself for forgetting my gloves this morning." Hermione lied.

"Oh well, don't be to hard on yourself," Harry shot her a quick smile before turning his attention to Professor Sprout who had just entered the room.

She couldn't focus. As hard as she tried she kept seeing the that smile Ginny gave Dean earlier. It bugged her that he should win such a smile. She continued arguing with herself about weather or not she was developing feelings deeper that a friendship for her. Part of her thought it felt right, that it made sense. A small smile even formed on her lips when she thought about placing a kiss upon the slightly tanned lips of the red head. As soon as thoughts such as these entered her mind though her rational side would kick in and she would dispel any inappropriate thought that had entered her mind. This rational side argued that it was unnatural. That she should stick with boys, and let Ginny do the same. Not that she was close minded about gays. She just didn't think she could be one of them. It wasn't what was expected of her.

Later that night Ginny walked into the Great Hall to grab some dinner. Glancing along the table she caught sight of Dean waving her over. He was sitting with the rest of the 6th year boys and Hermione. Gulping slightly she put on a small, sweet smile and made her way over to him.

"Hey Dean." Giving everyone else a nod she took a seat between Dean and Neville before helping herself to some dinner.

The conversation varied between quidditch, Snape bashing and slight flirting between Dean and Ginny.

Right in the middle of one of these bouts of flirting Hermione pushed herself away from the table, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Whats her problem?" Ron said around a mouthful of potatoes, spraying bits onto the table.

"It might have something to do with you being unable to keep all that food you shovel into your mouth in it." Ginny joked back, not wanting to show her real concern for her friend.

Finishing up quickly she excused herself from the table and made her way up to the tower. Upon entering she scanned the common room to find only a few first years playing exploding snap in the corner. "Oi! You bunch. Did a bushy brown haired girl come through her?" she yelled over to them.

Staring at her with big eyes one of the braver ones, a lanky blonde haired girl, replied "Yeah, she ran up to the girls dormitories. It looked like she was crying."

"Thanks, you best get back to that game before they all explode." With that she ran up the stairs two at a time before coming to a stop at the 6th years girls dorms. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see Hermione lying on her stomach on her bed, crying into her pillow.

Rushing to her side Ginny got on her knees next to the bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?" She whispered

"Ginny!" she yelled jumping away from her touch. Seeing the hurt look on the younger girls face she immediately added "Sorry, you surprised me. I didn't think anyone would be up for awhile." As she said this she refused to make eye contact.

"Whats wrong 'mione? What happened"

'You said yes to Dean.' Was all Hermione could think. Putting on a small smile she lied through her teeth, claiming that she was just a bit homesick, even after 6 years she still found it hard at first not to have her parents around.

Thankfully Ginny seemed to buy this.


	3. Crime and Punishment

Crime and Punishment

AN: So I made my first deadline just in tome for Christmas! Hope you all have a great day! To all who have reviewed and put me on your alerts and even favorites pages thank you so much, it really does mean a lot. I owe a great deal of this chapter to my girlfriend. I'll admit that it is kinda a twist on how we got together. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is willing! Happy holidays!

Weeks past after Ginny found Hermione crying in her room. The older girl was avoiding her it seemed. Whenever she walked into the common room there was she was making some excuse to go to the library, or at meals there was some paper that suddenly needed proofing when Ginny joined the table.

To say she was confused would be an understatement.

Time with Dean was great. They would sneak out of the tower after hours to go snog in the corridors, almost getting caught several times. She had to admit the thrill of it was great. The only problem was Dean. It wasn't him that she wanted to be kissing. Its not that he was a bad snog, just not the one she ached for. She didn't know how to describe it, but it felt wrong.

XXXX

The sight of Ginny and Dean together made her sick. Was that so wrong? Having convinced herself that it was a sisterly love she was feeling Hermione had resigned herself to just cut off all connection she could with both halves of the couple. Dean wouldn't be to hard to avoid. They had only a hand full of classes together and had never really been to close. Ginny on the other hand would be difficult. The two had always been fairly close, even more so in the past year while dealing with Umbridge. She would manage though, she would just have to.

Walking into the common room after spending yet another evening in the library she over heard the two whispering plans of sneaking out that night at midnight. Being a prefect she should have stopped and taken house points right there, but she didn't. She would let Ginny have this.

Lying awake Hermione rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. 1:02 am. 'Great,' thought Hermione 'Its one in the morning and I can't sleep. Might as well go do a bit of homework. That Ancient Runes essay isn't going to proof read itself.'

Rolling out of bed and slipping into her slippers Hermione crept down the staircase, careful not to wake anyone.

Upon entering the common room she almost immediately turned to go right back up the stairs till she noticed something not right about the situation.

Dean had Ginny pressed into the wall in a deep kiss, one hand roaming up under her shirt the other holding her hands above her head. It was the way Ginny was reacting to this that made Hermione realize something wasn't right. She was to stiff, there where no moans of satisfaction. She seemed to be fighting to get out of his hold, and her eyes where open and fear showed in them.

Without thinking Hermione had raised her wand before even completely taking in the scene. "Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit Dean right in the middle of the back. He stiffened and fell back hitting the ground hard. Anger burned in Hermiones eyes as she walked over to him and very calmly said, "At 8 am sharp I expect to see you in professor McGonagall's office. Understood?"

Releasing him from the spell she watched him run up to the boys dormitories before turning her attention to Ginny. The poor girl stood using the wall for support before running and throwing her arms around Hermione with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry." Hermione cooed over and over into her hair, her fingers tracing soothing patterns on her back. After a few minutes she pulled Ginny over to the couch in front of the dying embers of the fire from that night. Some how she had managed to have the redhead curl up in her lap as she rocked her back and forth. They spent hours just like that, only breaking apart when the sun started to peak above the mountains.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as she pulled away immediately missing the warmth of the brunette.

"Of course. We should get going, we have to meet Dean at McGonagall's office in about an hour," Hermione replied refusing to meet her eyes.

Meeting back in the common room with 15 minutes to spare they headed down to the professors office. Being early they stood there awkwardly together waiting for Dean.

As he rounded the corner Ginny automatically reached for Hermiones hand. That electric pulse shot through each girls arm again, but this time they didn't pull away from it. The pulse stayed, each girl wondering if the other felt it.

Dean looked on them with hard eyes, like it was their fault he was there. When he saw their hands linked a cruel smile showed on his face. "Dykes," he whispered under his breath with a sneer.

Hermione led the way into the McGonagalls office, pulling Ginny in behind her.

"Aw Miss Granger, to what do I owe the honor of your presents?" McGonagall asked, her eyes flickering to their joined hands and a small smile appearing.

"Unfortunately it is not pleasure that brings me to your office today professor. I am here to report a problem that occurred early this morning between two students that I felt required your attention."

Just now noticing that Dean Thomas was standing behind the two girls a slight frown showed itself on her face, "You did not feel that you where up to dealing with the problem Miss Granger?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No ma'am. We where told to turn to our head of house if the problem was that of a sexual nature."

McGonagalls lips tightened into a thin line as her eyes blazed. "Well, then we shall start with your story of events, then move on to the accused and finally the victim. Miss Granger if you will please."

Sighing Hermione recalled what she could, leaving out acting without thinking. McGonagall listened with anger obvious in her eyes before turning to Dean.

"So Mr. Thomas, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dean seemed to have lost some the cockiness that he had before as he looked at his professor. "Well ma'am. I didn't know that Ginny wasn't having a good time. I thought she was just trying to hold back her pleasure a bit." The excuse sounded fumbled and put together at the last moment. She didn't buy it for a minute.

Turning to Ginny with softer eyes she gave the girl a small smile before asking her to recount the events from her point of view.

Ginny felt Hermione give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath she told things from her view, "It started out as just a normal snog session, just like all the others. But then he started to push farther than before. I pulled away and came back to the common room. He didn't like that. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, trapping my hands above my head. I tried to fight, but he's stronger than me. That's when Hermione came in and stupefied him."

McGonagall looked at each of them in turn before finally coming to rest on Dean with a frustrated scowl on her face. "Mr. Thomas I am disappointed in you. Seeing as no actual crime was committed, although it is obvious that you planned to preform one, I am going to have you do detention with me for the rest of the year. Your flying rights are revoked for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You all may go now."

Dean stomped out of the room, obviously angry. The two girls followed, Hermione dropping Ginny's hand.

"Are you alright?" The older girl asked rounding on the other.

Locking eyes with her the redhead gave a small nod of her head before turning and walking away.


	4. Kicked Out

Kicked Out

AN: So this one turned out much longer that I had thought it would! I feel the need to give a huge shout out to all my reviewers, it is you guys that are keeping me going! To those that have put this on your alerts list I would also like to thank, its totally awesome (please tell me you get that reference!) that you guys like my work enough to continue. Again anyone who wants to beta, and I mean anyone at this point, please send me a message or mention it in a review or something. I tried getting my gf to do it but that didn't work to well XD. Again these characters are not of my creation because unfortunately the amazing JK Rowling got to them before me!

XXXX

As she walked away from Hermione all she could think was, 'All I've wanted for the past few weeks is to be with her. Yet here I am walking away from her.'

Heading up to the tower she grabbed her sketch book and headed out to the lake. She decided that she may as well get in a bit of time for her art work. It wasn't something she was comfortable doing in front of others. Its not something she thought she was good at, just something that helped her to express her feelings. Not that she ever shared her work with anyone. It all just got tucked away into her portfolio.

XXXX

She wanted to reach out and grab her hand as Ginny walked away from her, but she didn't. She would let her have her space. She figured it was just her wanting a bit of time to think. Since it was Saturday the prefect decided that she may as well spend a bit of time with Harry and Ron. Avoiding Ginny had cut into the bit of time she had with them, so she owed it to them.

XXXX

Days past between the two with Hermione always watching the younger girl. Waiting for her crumble, which she did occasionally.

The first time she encountered the boy was the night after the meeting with McGonagall. Hermione had walked her back up from dinner, the two sharing small talk. Entering the common room Dean sat at a table near the opening, writing a letter home. When he saw her he threw back his chair with a sneer and walked over to the two.

"Why'd you do it Ginny?" he asked anger coloring his voice.

Ginny stiffened, her hand immediately going to Hermiones for comfort. However her voice sounded strong as she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Dean."

"Please. We both know you lied. I didn't do anything to you."

Hermione felt Ginny grow tenser and noticed the tears building slightly in her eyes as she looked away from the angry boy. She decided to step in, "Dean back off," she said in a tone that had clear warning in it.

"Stay out of this, mudblood."

As soon as the word left his mouth Ginny had her wand out and at his throat. "Take it back," she ground out between her teeth.

Watching Ginny react so strongly to his remark gave Hermione a small smile before she reached forward to place a soft hand on her shoulder. "Don't Ginny. Its what he wants," she whispered softly to redhead.

Dropping her wand she continued to glare at the older boy.

"What, not gonna do something to upset your little girlfriend?" Dean said in a mocking tone.

Pulling Ginny away before she did something stupid Hermione shot him a chilling glare before pulling her up to the girls dormitories.

"Don't listen to him. Hes just being a prick to try and get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."

Ginny was red in the face as she paced along the floor of her dorm. Hermione took a seat on her bed and waited for the redhead to calm down.

Finally she took a seat next to the prefect with a defeated look on her face. "How do you do it?" she asked in a small voice.

Hermione looked at her with a sad smile. "It was hard, at first. Malfoy was always trying to get me to react to him. In the beginning, before Harry Ron and I became friends even, I would let things like that get to me. I spent a lot of my first few weeks worth of nights here crying. After our encounter with Fluffy it got better. Harry and Ron where there to defend me. I learned that if I didn't listen to what he said that he would get mad, which made all of us happy. Eventually Malfoy mostly stopped. Even when he does anymore I don't pay him any heed."

Ginny pulled the sad girl into her arms. Whispering into her hair that she was sorry the older girl had to endure that and that from now on Ginny would do what she could to help.

Pulling away Hermione thanked her before leaving to do a bit of studying before bed.

XXXX

Sighing as she looked at her muggle studies book Hermione lost focus again. All she could think of was what Dean had said, or mostly how he had said it. The way he had mocked Ginny for being Hermiones girlfriend bugged her. She knew it shouldn't, that they weren't really together like that, but the fact that that showed what it would be like to really be that way with Ginny saddened her. She decided yet again to just suppress her feelings for the girl, feelings that seemed to grow stronger by the day and that where now unmistakeably that of a romantic nature considering the positions her mind had been placing the redhead the past few days.

XXXX

A few days had passed when Ginny walked back up to the tower after a long day spent down by the lake. Upon entering the common room she was greeted with the sight of Lavender Brown and Hermione having a very loud row. It seemed that Lavender was tired of Hermiones studying in their dorm. Apparently she had been staying up late into the night flipping through her books the past few nights.

Lavender walked away from Hermione, leaving a steaming brunette behind.

Walking up to Hermione and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she pulled the older girl out of the tower, it seemed a walk was in order.

They where quiet for a few minutes as the older girl calmed down. Finally Hermione spoke, "How much of that did you catch?"

"Just the last bit, something about you staying up to all hours of the night flipping through your books. Is that true?"

The prefect looked over at the redhead sheepishly as she replied, "When I can't sleep I look through a book, I figure the extra studying can't hurt me."

Laughing at the older girls obsessiveness for studying she gave a slight shake of her head, "Only you Hermione. So have you been having a hard time sleeping?"

XXXX

Hermione was startled by the question. How was she supposed to tell the younger girl it was thoughts of her that kept her awake at night? Looking down in embarrassment, crimson spreading along her cheeks, she replied, "Yeah sometimes. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

'Please don't ask what. Please don't ask what. Please don't ask what.'

"Like what?"

'Damn,' Hermione thought. "Umm. You know, school stuff, parents, friends, that sort of stuff."

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense."

'Is it just me or does she seem disappointed in my answer?' Hermione thought, puzzled as to what the redhead could have wanted to hear. 'Could she... No. Don't get your hopes up. Shes just a concerned friend is all.'

The two walked on in comfortable silence before Ginny turned to Hermione with a questioning look plain on her face, "Where are you going to sleep then? Are you going to be able to go back to your dorm tonight after that little spout back there?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. She had been lost in her musings of Ginny, and her complete anger at her classmate. What was she going to do? "I hadn't thought of that to be honest. I suppose I'll just try to sneak up late tonight and get up early tomorrow."

"Rubbish. You shouldn't have to sneak in and out of where you are going to sleep. Just stay with me tonight."

The thought of sharing a bed with Ginny had her a bit to excited. She couldn't do that, no she would stick with her original plan, "Are you sure Ginny?" Why had she said that? A simple no thanks would have sufficed, but no. Here she was getting herself into sharing a bed with a girl who she had strong feelings for. This could only end badly.

"Of course. I promise I won't bite to much," The redhead replied with a smirk.

Giggling at the thought of Ginny biting her, and liking the idea too much, she agreed to the girls proposition.


	5. Missing Artwork

Missing Artwork

AN: I just want to put out there that I do know Dean is a muggleborn. Just wait for it. I promise all shall be explained with time, trust me a little. Although I have to admit I'm impressed that several of you caught that one. Thanks for the reviews though. One JK Rowling is responsible for all characters and settings so far into this.

XXXX

Hermione took her time getting ready that night. Not that she was being vain, no never. Why should she care if her hair was laying right, or if her breath smelt good? She was just spending the night with a friend, her best friend Some one she could not lose. So maybe she was being a little vain, big deal. So maybe she wanted something that could not happen to happen. There was nothing wrong with wanting something, was there?

Sighing she headed off to the 5th years girls dorms to spend the night with Ginny.

Seeing the redhead already in bed and ruffling through a very worn looking folder she allowed a small smile to adorn her features as she looked the obviously frustrated Ginny. "Lose something?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious of the frustration plain on her friends face. Although she had to admit it was cute.

"Nothing important. Just a drawing that I can't seem to find." Ginny sighed.

Raising an eyebrow at the younger girl Hermione asked, "You draw? I didn't know that." A bit of hurt shown through in her voice. She was disappointed that the redhead hadn't ever shared that with her.

Chuckling at her the redhead shook her head, "No, not really. I mean I do, but just for fun. Nothing that will ever come to anything."

"Oh. Okay. Care to share any with me?" The older girl hoped she would. Something said that these drawings would give her an answer she was looking for. It was a foolish notion, but one she figured she may as well at least try and follow, after its not as if anything bad could come of it.

XXXX

With a grimace the younger girl closed the portfolio with a shake of her head, a crimson blush covering her cheeks. "Ummm. How about another time maybe. They're really not that good, and I'm tired." She threw in a fake yawn to complete the facade. It wasn't that she didn't want the girl to see her work, just not all of her work. The last few pieces had all centered around this know it all of gryffindor. Namely the one that was missing, a piece that if found could reveal her feelings for Hermione to the whole school if the wrong person where to get their hands on it. Repressing a shudder at the thought of that happening she patted the spot on the bed next to her to try and get Hermione to join her.

It really hadn't been that smart of a move to ask her to stay the night, but what else was she to do? She hated the thought of her having to sneak in and out of her own dorm, and Lavender, don't even get her started on Lavender.

Hermione settled into the spot, the pulse that seemed to always be there between them returned ten fold. It was all each girl could do to keep from jumping the other right then. Alas they didn't. Each had fear holding them back. A fear of losing a best friend. A fear that they wouldn't be able to handle what would happen after.

XXXX

Nothing happened. They both managed to sleep well enough. Each finding that the pulse was almost a comfort to them. Something that both found odd, and that neither mentioned to the other. They hadn't even woken up in each others arms, in fact that had not been touching at all, which was a feat in and of itself on the small bed.

Both shared a bit of disappointment that nothing at all had happened. That neither of them had lost their control was amazing. Not that that was a good thing.

Grabbing her broom Ginny decided that she was in need of physical distraction, and what better distraction than training for quidditch. She had been neglecting her training as of late and so was in need of a tough workout on her broom. She flew for hours, skipping lunch in favor of practicing dives. Not that she really had to work that hard to keep up with the rest of the Hogwarts players, but she wanted to be ready in case she had to show off for a few scouts next year.

If she was honest with herself it wasn't really quidditch that she wanted to do, she loved it, but not that much. It was just what was expected of her. Her ticket to a life better than that of her parents. Yet as she flew around the pitch she knew it would never give her the fulfillment that she so desperately wanted. If she got really honest with herself she knew that her artwork was what she really loved. What she wished she could be putting all her time into. Move up from the pencil drawings to paint and pastels. That was what she wanted. What she would never get, because she was a coward. A coward that didn't go for what she wanted. Didn't even try to win over the girl she wanted. So yes, a coward was an apt description of her.

XXXX

AN:I know. Not quite what you expected was it? It sure wasn't for me. Ended up a bit darker than I had anticipated, oh well. I'll be honest and say that the original to this chapter was the first thing I wrote for this story, but it just didn't feel right so I rewrote it. We'll see what happens now. I ended up just using this one to kinda set up the next chapter where a pivotal part of the story takes place (hopefully!).


	6. Prophecy

Prophecy

AN: So here ya go! This one was harder to write than I had anticipated, but I managed, obviously. This story seems to taking on a life of itself! I no longer seem to be in control. This is two chapters in a row that have not been even close to my original plan for the story. Yet, I like where its going better than my original thoughts! Anyways, I'll let you get to reading and then, hopefully, reviewing (hint hint!)! Oh and yeah, not a single character or setting (so far!) is of my own creation, that is all JKs!

Dumbledore had always prided himself on being able to see when two people where perfect for each other. He was the matchmaker of several very successful marriages. The Longbottoms, the Sinistras, even the Potters when it came down to it. All couples who where absolutely perfect for each other, all of them brought together fairly easily. Now though, he was faced with a pair that almost seemed to have been made for each other and as hard as he tried nothing seemed to work. He was positive that both knew of their feelings for each other, and yet neither had acted on it! It was bloody frustrating.

Sighing to himself he looked at the picture in front of him. It was very good. Two women where wrapped around each other, one with beautiful curls falling just past her shoulders, the other with corn silk straight hair that fell just a bit longer than the others. They where chest to chest looking in each others eyes, flesh touching as much as possible down to their waists where the picture faded out. There was no other way to describe other than exquisite. It saddened him that he had to sink this low, but he knew he must. The two had be shown how much they needed each other.

If he just had more time. Time to let the spell work a bit more, but alas he did not. What was coming would not go well if the two didn't understand what they shared. Shaking his head he thought back to when he had found out himself.

_Standing in Trelawney's office he stared on in amazement as the professor gave her third real prophecy._

"_The youngest of seven siblings and one born in mid September to those of non-magical descent must join together to defeat the powers of evil that rain down upon us. To join means to give birth to a power more potent than that which evil can imagine. A power that can only be brought to life by that of a kiss between the two lovers." _

_Coughing herself out of the vision she appeared startled by the sight of the headmaster standing in her classroom. "Oh. Um. Albus. May I help you?" the professor asked in her airy voice. _

"_No. I already got what I needed. Thank you Sybil." Dumbledore replied before turning on his heal and disappearing down the trap door. _

It hadn't taken long to know that the first person mentioned in the prophesy was Ginny Weasly, there where not a to many families with seven children, and only one magical one.

The other had taken a bit of prying. At first he had been looking for a male. Yet no one fit the description that he could find. There where plenty born in mid September, and plenty that where of muggle descent, yet none that fell in both categories. That's when a folder landed on his desk. Minerva had been wanting to have her choices for Gryffindor prefects approved by him. Her file had been on top. Born September 19th, with muggle parents. She fit the description. He had to admit he found it ironic that it was Hermione Granger. She was already set to be drawn into this deeper than most would, what with her friendship to Harry.

So he put the spell on them. A spell that had worked countless times before, and worked within weeks if not days after being placed. Yet here he was almost a month and a half after placing the spell and they where still just friends. It was a simple spell really, one any mediocre 3rd year could use. After all it didn't really change anything. All it did was intensify feelings that already existed, even if the person in question did not know these feelings existed.

Since it seemed the spell would not be enough he had to make another plan. He hated that he had had to sink so low as to go and sneak through a students belongings, but it had given him what he needed. Looking back at the drawing he smiled as he looked at the signature in the corner. Ginny Weasly. She really had made this to easy, he didn't even have to tamper with it at all. Anyone who knew the two would be able to tell who was in the drawing. Her signature just made it that much easier to point towards the redheads feelings. Now just to place the item in the right spot.

XXXX

After a few days of sharing a bed with Ginny she had been able to talk Lavender into allowing her into the dorm. All she had to do was promise not to study in there after 10 PM and deliver a note to Ron. Easy enough.

So it was back to the 6th years dorms she was headed, which she admitted was a relief. Sharing with Ginny had gotten harder each night. On the last one she had almost cracked, her hand started to raise to cup her cheek and everything, but she didn't. She controlled herself.

Walking over to her bed she pulled back the curtains and was about to flop down on the bed when she noticed an envelope laying against her pillow. It was light green, with her name on the front in beautiful calligraphy. When she picked it up a whiff of something met her nose, bring it closer she smelt a light flowery, almost fruity scent. A scent she recognized as belonging to Ginny.

Tearing open the envelope all she found was a folded piece of paper which she quickly opened to reveal a breath taking drawing. There was no mistaking what was going on. Her and Ginny where holding each other, chest to chest and looking lovingly into each others eyes. Taking this all in she almost missed the signature in the corner. Ginny. Ginny had drawn this. 'And she said she was no good!'

Processing all this a pair of lines appeared between her eyes. Was this just a joke? Could Ginny really feel this way? She decided she may as well just go and confront the girl about the drawing.

Rushing down the stairs to the common room, drawing in hand, she saw the redhead playing a game of chess with her brother. A large smile broke across the prefects face as she strode across the room to the younger girl. "Hey guys. Um Gin I was wondering if maybe we could go for a walk?" As she said this the grin on her face grew even bigger, if that was possible.

XXXX

Looking up from the game and seeing the large smile on Hermiones face how could she say no? Giving the girl a grin of her own she looked over at her brother, "You mind bro?"

Ron just shrugged replying, "We both know I was going to win anyways."

Scoffing at that, but knowing he was right, Ginny stood and followed Hermione out the portrait hole.

They walked in silence for a bit. Ginny growing more confused by the second before she finally broke and asked, "So was the a reason you wanted to go for a walk or what?"

Hermione seemed to be a bit thrown by that question. Confusion laced her voice as she replied, "Well I wanted to talk about that drawing you left on my bed."

'Drawing? Wait. NO. NO BLOODY WAY. It ended up in her room! How? What? Just. What?' A deep blush spread along her cheeks as she contemplated the drawing and its whereabouts. "Ummm. Yeah. What did you think?" She decided she may as well just ride this out. May as well stop being a coward.

That's when she heard the giggle. She snapped her head up. The girl was giggling, a blush of her own evident on her cheeks. Becoming serious Hermione locked eyes with her. It looked why she was searching for an answer that was escaping her. After awhile her eyes softened in to... love?

"Ginny. I don't know what to say, which doesn't happen often. Yet here I am with a single inkling as to what to say. Not a single bloody thing and-"

Ginny cut her off, "Yet you are saying quite a bit about how you can't seem to say anything." The playfulness of her voice and the smirk on her face made it obvious that she thought that was very funny.

"Well. If that's how you're going to be then maybe I just won't tell you then." Hermione said, her voice full of laughter as she tried to keep a straight face. She failed, both girls leaned into the wall as the laughter poured out of them. They slid to the floor, still laughing. After awhile the laughter subsided and Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Now back to that drawing. Are you... I mean to say... Do you like me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Ginny tensed at that. She had been keeping these feelings to herself for so long it seemed, even if had only been about two months since she had begun to feel so strongly about the girl. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to say, "Yes. Yes I do."

She was surprised the girl didn't pull away. She actually snuggled up a bit closer. A smile was evident in her voice as she replied, "Good. Or else this would just be awkward." With that she pulled the redheads face around and kissed her. It was a slow and sweet kiss. One that was not made out of lust, but of pure love, as cheesy as that sounds.

The pulse that had been between them intensified, making both girls deepen the kiss. Had anyone been watching the slight glow that came from the girls would have been obvious if anyone had passed by.

XXXX

Up in his office Dumbledore smiled as he felt his wand vibrate slightly in his hand. 'Its about time.' the old man thought.


	7. A bit of fluff

Just a bit of fluff

AN: Hi everyone. This is GrangerLovers girlfriend. She took a nasty spill on her steps on her way to a new years celebration and got a nasty concussion. It's my fault she has not been updating as I will not let her near her laptop, sorry her well being comes first! Anyways she wanted me to post this little bit on for you guys. Shes says she wasn't even going to post it but that she wanted to give you guys something. She is sorry it's so short but its all she has. Oh and she wants you guys to know that she put a poll on her profile that she would like you all to vote on to help her out a bit. Thanks and sorry!

XXXX

Keeping a smile off of her face was impossible, hell even in potions she had had one. It couldn't be helped, she was happy. Truly and utterly happy. Everything was wonderful. School work was easy enough, quidditch practice had been strangely enjoyable, and she had the most wonderful girl in the school waiting on her in the library. It really didn't get much better than this.

Walking into the library Ginny scanned along the tables, 'Ravenclaws, ravenclaws, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, slytherin. Where is she?' Not a gryffindor in sight. Walking around the great room Ginny looked every where for a sign of Hermione, but she was no where to be found. Puzzled she took a seat at their normal table near the transfiguration section and pulled out her books to get to work.

Hands covered her eyes and Ginny let out a surprised yelp before a grin spread across her face. "Guess who?" someone whispered in her ear. It wasn't the voice she was hoping for.

"Luna?"

Giggling the girl dropped her hands before settling into a seat at the table. She had her usual airy sense about her and was staring off into nothing as if she could see something astounding. "Was there something you wanted?" Ginny asked, it was odd to find this particular ravenclaw in the library.

Not snapping out of her almost trance like state she just nodded her head.

"Care to tell me what?"

"Oh, yes of course. Hermione asked me to tell you that she won't be in here tonight. She had a star chart to finish up in the astronomy tower, and that if you where looking for her that would be where to go," Luna said locking eyes briefly with the redhead before skipping out of the library.

Hurriedly packing away her things Ginny rushed up to the astronomy tower, finding Hermione there. There was no star chart though. She didn't even have her bag with her. "Hey..." Ginny said, feeling lamer by the second.

Hermione looked over and smiled at her, a soft sweet smile that made Ginny melt. Dropping her bag she went and stood next to her by the railing. It was a beautiful night, the stars where shining brightly, the moon was almost full. The perfect night, and she was sharing it with the perfect girl. They stood at the railing looking out at the cloudless sky, neither talking. Ginny took her hand and it felt even more right.

After a few minutes of silence Ginny pulled the brunette to her and wrapped her up in her arms looking into her eyes, much like the drawing she had done. They rested their foreheads together, a contented sigh leaving Hermione. This was all they needed, that slight connection, and the pulse would intensify leaving each girl with a feeling of correctness, of complete and total fulfillment.


	8. Quidditch

AN: Hey everyone. Its the girlfriend again. She wants to say sorry yet again for not updating. The great doctors here completely missed that she had also broken her elbow during her fall and so she had to go in for surgery last week. While I have not been letting her type I did give her a notebook and a pen so here I am transcribing for her. Thanks to all the reviewers, each of you put a smile on her face even through the pain. Again she wants to ask you all to vote on the poll. Only four of you did and shes just not happy with that! Oh and she wants you to know that she decided to just disregard the entirety of the 6th book, so yeah.

XXXX

Looking up from the table Ginny glanced towards the staff table meeting eyes with the headmaster, again. This had been going on for a few weeks now, since Hermione had kissed her. It was so odd though. Why was he staring at them? They had done nothing wrong.

Deciding it must just be her imagination she joined back in on the conversation about that days match of Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. It was looking to be a fairly easy game for the red and gold as both of Hufflepuffs best players where being forced to sit out the game by Snape after a potions "accident" that caused his hair to turn a wonderful shade of bright neon green for a full week.

"Alright team lets head out!" Harry shouted over the sea of red and gold that had become the Gryffindor table. Giving Hermiones hand a reassuring squeeze under the table she followed the rest of the team out into the beautiful sunshiny day. Giving the ground a bit of a push with her foot she was pleased that the ground was nice and firm so that she could give a good push off. It really seemed that nothing could go wrong today.

Walking out onto the pitch after changing into her robes her ears where bombarded with the echoing sound of the screaming coming from the large section of Gryffindor supporters. Scanning the stands she saw Luna Lovegoods familiar roaring lion hat right before she found who she was looking for. Taking to the skies to do just a bit of warm up, mostly for show, Ginny made sure to fly directly in front of Hermione, giving her a wink before zooming off and doing a few complicated twists and flips.

Chuckling at the screams of excitement coming from the Gryffindors at that she flew over and landed with her team taking her spot as the middle chaser. After Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain Madam Hooch went over the rules real quick and then they where off.

Grabbing the quaffle right from the start Ginny dodged around the yellow streaks and occasional bludger before passing to Katie Bell. Speeding ahead she positioned herself for the pass that she knew was coming turning and looking just in time to see the bludger that was hit at her accidentally by Peaks. Easily dodging it she grabbed onto the quaffle that Katie had thrown her way and threw it through the large gold hoop with ease, the keeper not even coming within 10ft of catching it.

Grinning she continued to preform well throughout the game. Within 20 minutes they where up 100 points with a score of 130 to 30. It was just to simple for them.

XXXX

Quidditch had never been a sport she was fond of. She just didn't understand what was amazing about seeing who could get a ball to go through a big hoop the most amount of times. It was juvenile if you asked her. Of course she attended every game. After all she did have to support her friends. Also there was a certain redhead who kept her quite entertained, and even scared at some points, throughout the game.

Watching Ginny fly was quite impressive. She was very good, professional good even. All she knew was that she had never enjoyed watching someone fly more than she was during this game. It was while Ginny was doing a quick corkscrew in celebration of yet another goal that it happened.

As she was pulling out of the final twist the bludger connected with the front of her broom handle. This caused her to spin out of control, slamming her into the side of the stands. As Hermione watched it almost seemed to happen in slow motion, before Ginny even had started to fall towards the ground Hermione had her wand out and yet again acted without thinking, slowing Ginny's fall and landing her safely back on the ground. Then she was off, running down the stairs to the field.


	9. Hospital Wing

AN: Hey reviewers, you guys kinda totally rock, just so you know. All of you put a huge smile on her face not to mention mine, you guys really are too sweet. Just so you all know the recovery is going well, she should have full function of her arm back in about two months or so. Thanks to those who have voted on the poll, to everyone else go vote please! In case no one is as big a Shakespeare nerd as she and I are the play referenced in here is A Midsummer's Nights Dream, look it up it rocks!

XXXX

Blackness clouded her vision as she felt herself hit the wooden stands. After that she felt light and then nothing. Time ceased to exist. The next thing she knew the entire left side of her body was in pain. Feeling a bottle placed to her lips a warm liquid slid down her throat, easing the pain down to a dull throb before she felt herself slipping back into the darkness.

The next time she came back to the real world she felt a soft hand in hers, rubbing soft circles on the back of hers.

It took all the concentration she had to give that hand a soft squeeze, but it was worth it. To give Hermione that one little bit of comfort.

XXXX

Feeling Ginny squeeze her hand Hermione automatically reacted, sitting up a bit straighter and studying her face closely, hoping for some sort of change. Nothing happened.

It wasn't until a few days later that Ginny showed any other sign of life. Hermione had just come back to the Hospital Wing after her classes to sit and study while watching Ginny. A small moan left the red head, causing Hermione to grasp her hand. The younger girl gave it another squeeze, this one stronger than the last.

"Ginny? Ginny, love, can you hear me?" Hermione asked watching the girls face for any sign of recognition. Ginny's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment before she winced in pain at the light hitting her eyes. "Oh Gin! How do you feel? Do you need some pain reliever or another blanket or some water, you must be thirsty," Hermione rambled on and on as a small smile appeared on Ginny's face.

" 'Mione shush. I'm perfectly fine, just a bit confused," Ginny said trying to hold back a giggle.

Relief washed over Hermione as she stared with big eyes at the younger girl, watching for any sign of discomfort before she went into describing what had happened during the quidditch match.

"Well did we win?" Ginny asked with a laugh as Hermione shook her head at her.

"Only you would ask a question like that after hearing what happened to you."

Cocking and eyebrow at her expectantly Ginny replied, "I happen to know for a fact that Harry has asked the same thing several times while lying in this room. So tell me did we win?"

Laughing at Ginny's stubbornness the prefect couldn't help but wonder what was so great about a sport that had literally landed her girlfriend in the hospital wing and yet still made her want to know if they had won. "Yes Gin, you guys won. 300 to 50."

Sighing in relief Ginny relaxed into her bed a bit more before being startled by the sound of Madame Pomphrey walking over and running a few tests with her wand. Nodding her head she glared over at Hermione, "I thought you said you would tell me when she woke up Ms. Granger."

"I'm sorry madam but she just woke up a few minutes ago, I was just coming to get you after telling Ginny what happened."

Madam Pomphrey looked like she was going to berate Hermione a bit more so Ginny stepped in saying, "Honest, I just woke up."

Nodding her head again the old nurse poked around a few of the potion bottles on the side table next to Ginny's bed, grabbing a gold one and handing it to the younger girl. "If you have any pain take a mouthful of this. You should be ready to go back to class within the next few days. No quidditch though for at least a week after that you hear me?"

Shooting Hermione a glare as she giggled slightly Ginny gave a slight nod of her head.

XXXX

Her time in the hospital wing was pretty boring . The only fun times where when Hermione would come in after classes and sit with her, often reading to her from some of the muggle books she had brought with her from home. Her favorite one being a play about two sets of lovers getting mixed up when Puck, a mischievous imp, gives out some love potions to the 4. She had to admit that Shakespeare guy could write an amazing play.

That next Tuesday she was let out by Madam Pomphrey with strict orders not to play any sort of quidditch for a week at least. Harry would be disappointed, and she had to admit she would miss it a bit, but she decided that catching up on school work would be more important.

Groaning as she looked at the list of assignments she had to complete Ginny laid her head down on the table. "Need some help there Gin?" Hermione asked looking up from the rather large book she had open in front of her.

"No I got it. Thanks though." Ginny replied before getting back to work on the 10 inch essay she had to do for Potions.

XXXX

Dumbledore sat up in his office rifling though a stack of papers on his desk. Pulling back with a sigh he leaned back in his chair looking out his office window. Things where looking up, the girls where together and from what he had seen at the quidditch match they where certainly being effected by some sort of connection. The look on Ms. Granger's face as she preformed the wordless levitation spell had been enough to confirm that. The only question now was, what was connecting them?

He couldn't figure it out. Never in all his years had he ever come across a pair that had been connected in some way without there being any evidence of it. It was mind boggling. While part of him argued that it really didn't matter another said that for them to tap into this great power the two held he would have to figure it out.

He had considered talking to the two, after all Ms. Granger's help would have been nice, but had decided against it until the two had had time to get used to each other before finding out they basically had to save the world from total evil.

He knew he would figure it out eventually, but would it be in time?


	10. Shakeing Walls

AN: So guess who's back. Yeah that's right, its the real me now! Thanks to all my well wishers it really does mean a lot. Also I have to give a huge, huge, huge shout out to that wonderful girlfriend of mine. Reviews are amazing, just so's ya knows. Oh and guess where I'm writing this (part of it at least). Harvard Square. In Cambridge MA. The poll shalt be closing within the next three days so if you haven't yet go and vote please! It would be a huge, huge, huge help to me. So I know the last few chapters have been... less than satisfactory. For this reason I put in a ton of time to this one as it is very pivotal to the story.

She had never been more scared in her entire life. There was nothing more to it. Not when facing that troll in her first year. Not when she was face to face with Sirius Black before she knew the whole story. Not even when she was fighting for her life at the ministry last year. None of that compared in the slightest.

Feeling the castle shake around her as she ran through the halls all Hermione could think of was, 'Where is Ginny?'

It had all come on so suddenly. One minute she was sitting in the library reading her Ancient Runes chapter of the week then the next McGonagall was running past with her wand drawn. Hermione of course followed. What she found was a raging battle just around the corner.

_Jets of colored light where flying every where. Professors where dodging around them and sending in a few of their own as the masked perpetrators danced around them. _

_Professor Flitwick shot off a bright blue beam at a masked figure, causing them to begin to hop from foot to foot. Whiping out her wand Hermione fired a few spells of her own in, hitting a few targets. The battle raged on. Beams of red and blue flying around as Hermione continued to take out members of the masked committie that had shown up. Hogwarts was winning, without a doubt. Masked members where falling to the floor all around._

_Thats when she noticed a figure slip away from the fight, slinking along the wall. Seeing as no one else had noticed it she followed shoting off a stuner at them. The masked figure took off at a run, Hermione following close behind. While most wouldnt think it Hermione was quite fast, probally from all the running around with Harry and Ron. She had little trouble keeping up with the escapee. _

_Firing off a full body bind she hit her target square in the back, causing them to fall forward onto their face, which judging by the sickening crunch that followed had broken their nose. Turning the figure over with her foot she kept her wand aimed straight at his chest. Who she found shocked her. Dean Thomas was lying there, his eyes cold as he looked up at her. _

_"Dean?" she whispered, backing up in shock. Memories came crashing back. His laugh, his smile, jokes he had told the group. Him asking Ginny out. Then that day when she had found the two in the common room. The comment he had made to her about being a mudblood. Thats where things stoped making sense. That one word. Mudblood. From that moment on Hermione hadn't had much interaction with him though. It had never really occured to her that Dean himself was muggleborn. That he had always been very vocal about how much he hated that word. That he was diffrent. Dean had changed. A lot. In a very short period of time. _

_Startled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps around the corner her head snapped up as she leveled her wand at the place the sound came from. Rounding the corner Professor Dumbledor looked at her with blatent shock evident on his face. Understanding colored his features as he took in the sight of Dean Thomas lying bound next the wall, a mask discarded not to far from him. _

_"Miss Granger I need you to find Miss Weasly. I have a few things to explain to you that I though I had a bit more time to do. Alas it seems like I don't." Dumbledore looked at her with an expectant look in his eye as she continued to just stand there looking at him in shock. Shaking her head a bit she took off at a slight jog back to Gryfindor tower. _

Now here she was, running around the castle, looking for a sign of long red hair. Everywhere she looked Ginny was not to be found. She had checked the tower, the library, and hell she even went down to check the kitchen. Nothing. She was just gone. Stoping she pulled out her wand, and praying this worked, cast a patronas. "I need you to go to Ginny Weasly. This is what I want you to say. Ginny. I've been looking everywhere for you. Meet me by the front doors. Immediately. Dumbledore needs to talk to us." With that she gave another swish of her wand and the silvery otter swam off though the air, disappering though a wall at the far end of the corridor.

Making her way down to the front doors Hermione waited. And waited. And, well, waited some more. A good half an hour had to of passed before Ginny came in from out side.

"What took you so long?" Hermione snaped.

Looking shocked and a bit hurt Ginny replyed with a bit of snap herself, "Sorry. Should I have been here sooner?"

Confused Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, searching for something. "Ginny. Didn't you get my patronas?" She continued to watch her eyes, waiting for a flicker of panic, it never came though.

"Patronas? No. What did is say?" She asked seeming legitimetly interested. Not a hint towards her not being the real Ginny.

Hermione was still not convinced, "Ginny? Can I ask you something?" She needed to be sure this was the real Ginny.

"Of course love. Whatever you want."

Hermione stood there for a few moments longer, just staring into her eyes before asking, "Where was our first kiss?"

Confusion became even more obvious in Ginnys eyes as she responded, "Just around the corner from Gryfindor Tower. We fell to the floor in a fit of laughter while talking about that picture I drew. Can I ask what this is about?"

Thoughts about Dean and the masked figures and Dumbledore saying he needed to talk to them where running around in her head. The fact that her patronas hadn't made it to Ginny wasn't to surprising, it was a very diffucult spell after all. She had answered her question correctly, and it wasnt something anyone but they knew. Nodding her head in satisfaction she explained what was going on and the two hurried off to find Dumbledore, curious as to what he had to tell them.

Rounding the corner to where she had stunned Dean she was surprised to find that the professor was no longer there. Neither was Dean. "Ummm. Well. The hospital wing prehaps?" Hermione suggested, at a loss for where else the old man could have gone.

"Or his office," Ginny suggested.

Calculating which was closest with a quick nod of agreement to the redhead Hermione set off at a brisk pace for the Hospital wing stating that it was closest.

Dean was lying there with a sort of bubble around his bed, a makeshift cell the prefect persumed. Dumbledore wasn't there though. Sighing in frustration the older girl turned on her heal and started the decent to the headmasters office.

Upon reaching the gargoyle outside his office Hermione waited a bit impatiently as it moved aside once the girls told them who there where. He told them that the Headmaster was waiting for them. They rushed up the moving staircase and burst through the door at the top. What they found was Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a tired expression on his face.

"Girls take a seat please. We have a lot to talk about and very little time to do it."


	11. Pensive

AN: So I got this update up faster! I really love the way this chapter came out. I think I looks pretty good. A lot of questions are about to answered! Thanks to all the reviewers and all my followers I've had so far.

"Alright girls. Well. There's a lot to cover and not a lot of time to do it. The best way to do this is going to be to show you I guess. Now this is going to be a lot to take in okay? You are going to discover things that will surprise you and you will find things that you most likely know already." As he said this he walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a shallow stone basin and placing it on the desk in front of the two. "Alright. Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasly if you will please." Dumbledore said as he gestured at the pensive on the table.

Looking over at Hermione, who wore a quizzical look, Ginny took a deep breath. The two shared a look and a nod before each placed their face into the basin and began the fall through memories.

Having never been in a pensive before Ginny couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling that gathered in her gut. This feel of flying was nothing like on a broom. It was uncontrollable. To say the least the redhead did not like it. Finally she felt ground solidify beneath her she looked over to Hermione to make sure she was okay. The two looked around their surroundings. Their where in the middle of a field. It had to of been about May or June as the flowers where all blooming and bright Turning around Ginny caught sight of a dark haired little girl running at full speed across the far side of the field, heading their way. At first it seemed that she was frolicking, just having a bit of fun, but as she neared tears where evident on her face along with pure terror. That's when the redhead noticed the two boys following behind the little girl. Their faces showed anger mixed with a bit of disgust.

The bigger of the two stooped down and proceeded to chuck a rock at the girl. It hit her square in the back causing her to stumble forward and hit the ground hard. The two boys rushed over to her and began to kick and stomp on the girl. They shouted profanity at her. Words like dyke and phrases such as carpet muncher.

Hearing a sob break out of Hermione she reached over and took the bookworms hand, pulling her into a hug, 'What does this have to do with anything going on right now? This is just cruel.'

Then their surroundings changed. They where back at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. It must have been the first day because a bunch of first years where lined up in front of the room.

McGonagall was calling out names as the girls watched a few students get sorted. Then the girls recognized someone. The little girl that was being beaten in the field just a few seconds ago was now walking from her place off to the side of the group up to the stool. "Did you catch her name?" Ginny whispered in the older girls ear.

"Ashlee Myers." Hermione whispered back.

They watched as the girl sat on the stool for a good 5 minutes. The longer she sat there the more she slunk down, trying to hide herself. The students where looking at each other with wondering faces. Whispers broke out amongst them. Finally the brim of the hat opened up and said in a sure voice, "Ravenclaw!" Ashlee quickly hoped down off the stool and ran over to the cheering Ravenclaws. Taking her seat she hung her head down and gave a few nods of recognition.

The scene changed again. They where in what Ginny assumed was the Ravenclaw common room considering the amount of blue and the statue of Rowanda Ravenclaw.

Ashlee was sitting in the corner working on some homework. The door at the other end of the tower opened and it was obvious that Ashlee stiffened up as she glanced at the door. In the doorway stood two girls and a boy. Of the two girls one was tall and blonde and the other a bit shorter and brunette. The brunette was holding the hand of the boy who was tall, broad shouldered and sandy haired. Scanning the room the brunette noticed Ashlee in the corner and made her way over, the other two following close behind.

"Hey Myers. Hows the homework going?"

"G-good." She stuttered out. It was obvious that she didn't feel comfortable with this girl.

"Hmm. Well. You should know that I saw you last night. In the corridor. After hours. With her." This part was whispered with a very pointed look.

Panic became obvious on her face as she looked up at her. "Y-you did?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I did, and if I ever find out about it ever happening again I will make sure the rest of your time here at Hogwarts is a living hell. Are we clear?"

Sadness filled Ashlee's eyes as she nodded her head.

The scene changed again. They where in the middle of the transfiguration corridor and Ashlee was standing rather close to another girl. They where speaking in hushed voices and it appeared they where having an argument. The two girls moved closer to the scene.

"You know I love you. Jennifer saw us though. We agreed that coming out to the school was out of the question. I'm so sorry." Ashlee pulled away from the slightly shorter brunette who grabbed her hand and pulled her close again.

"Ash listen to me, please. I don't care what my sister says. I want to be with you. Don't end this because of her." The pain in the girls voice was deep.

Tears where obvious in both girls eyes. Ashlee pulled the girl closer, holding her tightly. "Jamie. I love you. I want to be with you, really I do. The only problem is that you're sister is going to make my life a living hell though. I don't know if I can manage that."

Jamie pulled back as if burned. Wiping tears out of her eyes she said with spite plain in her voice, "I guess I'm just not enough for you then. I didn't realize. Sorry to cause you any trouble."

Grabbing the girls hand as she walked away Ashlee responded with tears thickening her voice, "Please don't think that. I do love you. I do want to be with you. Forget your sister. I'll be able to deal with her."

Jamie turned in the girls grasp with a small smile on her face. "I love you." With that she gave Ashlee a small kiss.

The scene changed yet again. This time they where in the middle of a field with a battle going on. The girls quickly picked out Ashlee in the battle. She seemed to be having a one on one battle with Jennifer. The dark mark was obvious on Jennifer's arm. The fight between these two seemed almost to be personal.

"Myers you always where a little good girl. Now I'm going to show you why you should have stayed away from my little sister!" With that she shot off a killing curse that narrowly missed Ashlee. The fight got more intense. Ashlee shot off a binding spell that sent Jennifer crashing to the ground.

The scene changed again. This time Ashlee was sitting in the seat across from Dumbledore's spot as Jamie paced behind her. The door behind his desk opened and Dumbledore entered with a sigh. "I suppose you are here to find out how Jennifer's trial went?"

Both girls looked on with full attention. Dumbledore gave them a small smile and said, "Shes going to be in Azkaban for the next 20 years. You have nothing to worry about." The two girls both relaxed and Jamie placed her hands on Ashlee's shoulders. Both where smiling.

Yet again the scene changed. They where back in Dumbledore's office. Ashlee sat across from the old man again. "Well. I was pleased to see your application. You where without a doubt the best one for the job. I am pleased to say that I am hiring you to be in charge of our house elves. Here is a list of your duties and I would like you to please deliver this letter to miss Jamie Hart if you will. I do believe you two are living together now," Dumbledore said with a pointed look and a small smile while handing over the letter and list.

Ashlee blushed deeply as she took the papers, "Yes sir we are. I would be happy to deliver the letter. Thank you sir."

The colors shifted into a new scene. They where now in a small flat. Ashlee and Jamie where snuggling on the couch with smiles. "Congrats on your new job dear. I'm so proud of you." Jamie said.

Ashlee gave the girl a small kiss in thanks. "I think some congrats are in order for you as well honey. I mean you got a personal invite from Dumbledore himself to be his secretary. How many people can claim that huh?" She started to tickle the other girl.

They shifted scenes again. This time it was Dumbledore in professor Trelawney's office. The seer was giving a prophecy. The two listened on and realized that without a doubt they where the ones being mentioned. They looked at each other in horror.

With that Ginny felt a pull on her navel, much like a port key, and found herself in Dumbledore's office again. This time though it was present day.

"So girls now you know all the pieces of the story. Now let me help you to assemble them. The first scene you saw involved Miss Ashlee Myers being beaten by two boys in her town. She had just realized she was gay at the young age of 10. Next she is sorted into Ravenclaw where you can see how shy the girl was. A few years later she entered into a relationship with Miss Jamie Hart. Her older sister Jennifer had a problem with this. After some bad life choices she became the first, and only, Ravenclaw death eater. Ashlee caused her to be sent to Azkaban Prison for 20 years. This was 20 years and 7 months ago now. As you saw Ashlee is in charge of our house elves and Jamie is my personal secretary. Both are currently living in the castle. Any questions?"

Ginny shook her head no, but Hermione of course had questions.

"Where does Dean tie into this?"

"Ah. Mr. Thomas. I can not be completely sure for another 15 minutes of so, but I do believe that for the past two or so months it has not been the real Mr. Thomas walking amongst us."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, it seemed she had come to the same conclusion.

"I take it you presume it is Jennifer Hart that launched the attack then?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh, "Alas I do. I spoke to her not long before she was released and decided she had not been reformed. I've been waiting for her to attack for seven months now."

Hermione again nodded her head. Her mind seemed to be going a hundred miles an hour. "This... connection Ginny and I share. What... what is it?" she all but whispered.

Again the old man sighed, "I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out, but alas I have nothing."

Yet again the prefect merely nodded before asking, "This power a... kiss between us is suppose to release. What is it?"

"Miss Granger I wish I could tell you."

All she did was nod yet again in response. It seemed she had no more questions. With the end of her questions came a knock on the door. After Dumbledore called them in two witches came through the door. It was obvious to both girls that these where Ashlee and Jamie.

"Ah. Mrs. and Mrs. Myers, please come and join us. I believe we all have a bit to discuss before anything can be taken care of. Now as we all know the castle had been subject to a minor attack. Or professors, along with Miss Granger here, where able to handle it. Now however I fear we are on the verge of an even greater battle. Ashlee, Jamie, I fear it is Jennifer who is waging these attacks. I do believe however that the power to stop her is sitting right here with us. I like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasly."

The four exchanged small smiles and nos of greeting before Dumbledore continued, "I hope that soon Jeniffer will show herself. Once this happens we'll have Miss Granger and Weasly unleash this power. For now I would like the four of you to try and figure it out. I believe we have a few days before another attack will be made. Does anyone have any questions?"

This time all four of them shook their heads no, "Alright then. I', sure you are all tired. Go to bed. Tomorrow and the says following you will be exempt from any classes, homework, or duties you generally do to focus on this. Good night."

With mumbled goodbyes the four left his office.

Once in the hall way Ashlee turned to look at the girls. "How about we meet at 9 O'clock outside of the kitchens. I assume you know where they are?"

"Yes Mrs. Myers. We'll be there. Would you like us to bring anything? Any books or scrolls or other people?"

This is where Jamie chimed in, "Before any of that I think it best it's just us four and our wands. After we figure a bit of it out we can look it all up."

The other three all nodded in agreement. "Alright. Guess we'll see you at 9 then," said Ginny.

With that the four said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective housing.

At 2 in the morning Hermione was still staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to the million thoughts running through her head.

AN: So I'm playing with the idea of doing a sort of prelude to this with Ashlee and Jamie. The two would be separate stories and you wouldn't have to read one to get the other. Tell me what you think!


	12. Crimson

AN: I know, I know. Took me ages to update. Don't hate to hard on me please. I could make a million excuses to you, but I won't. I'm really loving all the reviews I'm getting, but I'm gonna beg for a bit more. Please. I see the count of how many people are reading this and comparatively I'm, not to happy with it. Come on guys anyone can comment. Even if you don't have an account. Just a bit of feedback that's all I'm asking. Okay enough of my begging get to reading (and reviewing XD)!

XXXX

Running her hands down her face for what felt like the hundredth time Ashlee let out a sigh. She knew that a good nights sleep was what she needed, but it wasn't what was happening. Instead here she was thinking about how frustrating Dumbledore was and how much she wished she had taken care of Jennifer earlier. All of this could have been averted if she had just stood up to the girl all those years ago...

_Walking out of the common room Ashlee headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for class. A small smile on her face as she thought about what had happened the night before. She had really kissed her? Jamie Hart had kissed her, Ashlee Myers? It really was quite surprising. _

"_Hey Myers! Come here!"_

_Turning around she saw Jennifer Hart standing there, a sneer obvious on her face. The two had never had much interaction so she had no idea what she could want. _

"_Y-yes Jennifer?"_

_Jennifer gave her a once over, disgust plain on her face. Gritting her teeth she said, "Stay away from my sister. She's not... like you. Understand?"_

_Ashlee was surprised, she had no idea that the Hart family was like that. Close minded that is. A million different thoughts came to her mind to argue for Jamie, but they all caught in her throat. "Yes. I will. Sorry." She never was the confrontational type. As much as she liked this girl she just couldn't. _

_Later that night Ashlee pulled Jamie aside and explained what had happened with Jennifer. Jamie was pissed, and it showed. The two argued quietly in the corner. After that they didn't talk for weeks. _

_Finally Jamie pulled Ashlee into an empty class room. "I can't do this. I can't stay away from you. I don't care what my sister says, I want you. Please just. We can keep it a secret. I don't care. I just-" And she kissed Ashlee, hard on the lips, pouring all the emotion into the kiss that she had been repressing for weeks. _

"_So we keep it a secret then?" Ashlee responded._

After those seven words everything became difficult. Sure the times together were more than worth it, and sure she was glad that they had managed to make it this far, but hiding it from Jennifer had taken work. Then when she had found out. Ashlee shuddered. Though she had never told Jamie her life had turned into a living hell after that. When she was finally in Azkaban everything got better. Jamie and her had been able to live normal, happy lives.

Now though it was all coming back to bite her in the ass. Along with those two Gryffindor girls. They shouldn't have to clean up the mess she created.

Sighing she got out of bed and went and made a cup of tea. As she was stirring it around absentmindedly while looking out the window above their sink Jamie walked in, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are you okay love?" She asked kissing her on the neck.

Smiling the black haired girl leaned back into the embrace, "I'm fine honey. Just thinking."

"You wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked.

'Yes. More than anything.' Ashlee thought, but answered, "Its fine sweety. Thanks though. I love you." She turned around in the girls embrace giving her a short kiss. "Lets head back to bed."

XXXX

"Ready to head down?" Ginny asked, sticking her head around the bathroom door.

"Just a second. I'll meet you in to common room," Hermione said. Running the brush through her hair a few more times she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It really did amaze her that Ginny was willing to be with her. She wasn't all that pretty. She wouldn't argue with a good thing though.

Meeting the red head in the common room the two walked on in silence to the kitchens.

It seemed they where a bit early as the Myers' weren't there yet. "Are you scared?" Ginny whispered.

Taking the younger girls hand in hers Hermione pulled her into a hug. "Absolutely. More than I can tell you. But you know what?"

"What?"

Hermione pulled back, looking Ginny in the eye. "I know that we can do this. Because I love you and I know that we can do whatever we want. There's not a doubt in my mind about any of that. I'm not saying it's going to easy love. It will be doable though."

With that they heard someone clear their throat. Jumping apart with blushes evident on their faces they where met with the sight of Jamie, who had a small smile on her face. "Come on girls. Lets get to work."

Following the blonde through the door that had appeared in the wall they entered into a small, but cozy, sitting room. The fire was crackling happily and Ashlee was just setting down a tea set on a small table between the two love seats set in front of the fire.

After everyone had settled down on a couch, each couple sitting together, and everyone had a cup of tea in their hands Ashlee looked hard at each girl. After a few moments her eyes softened. "Well. It seems to me that you two know a bit more about whats going on than we do. Would you like to tell us why Dumbledore thinks you two are suppose to stop Jennifer?"

Sighing the two girls looked between each other before Hermione began the story. She told about the prophesy, about how Dumbledore had figured out that it was her and Ginny being mentioned in it. How he had made sure Ginny and herself had figured out their feelings for each other.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. Everything makes a lot more sense now. Hmmm. Now where to start..."

The four sat in silence for a few minutes as they all thought over the prophesy.

"Ummm. If I may. The place to start would be to see if any sort of magic is connecting Gin and I. If we can see that then-"

Jamie jumped up excited, "Then we can figure out what this power is and-"

Hermione jumped up, also excited, "And figure out how to use it so that-"

"So that we can defeat Jennifer!" Ashlee added, also jumping to her feet.

The three began discussing different ways to check magical connections. Meanwhile Ginny sat there feeling smaller by the second. The three intellectuals talking about it all as she sat there not contributing a thing.

"What do you think Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Huh. Oh. Yeah. Sounds good to me. Whatever you think is best."

Giggling slightly Hermione looked at the older couple and said "I guess we better get started then. Which one do you want to start with?"

Again the three began to discuss each way to check a connection arguing which was most likely to give a result before finally deciding to start simple and move up in complexity as necessary.

"Okay girls. Go stand in front of the fire and I'll preform the spell." Jamie said as Ashlee took a few steps back to make room.

Ginny braced herself for the spell as she stood side by side with Hermione. Then a warmness spread from the center of her chest out. She held her breath.

"Nothing." Jamie said with a sigh. "Okay. I've got one more spell that might work before we may have to look towards the potions."

Again Ginny braced herself. This time she saw her hands glow for a brief second before again, "Nothing. Ash, you always where better at potions than I was, want to get to work on that?"

"Of course dear. I'll just go give good old professor Snape a visit then," Ashlee said with a smirk.

"Why don't you girls come back in a few hours. It will take a bit of time to brew."

"Alright Mrs. Myers. How about we meet up again around 3 O'clock this afternoon?" Hermione said.

"Sounds good to me. And please call me Ashlee Ms. Granger."

"Alright Ashlee. Then please call me Hermione."

Half an hour later found the younger girls walking along the edge of the lake. "Hermione? What do you think this connection is? I mean... I don't know."

Hermione took her hand. They walked on in silence as the brunette thought over the question. "Gin. I don't know. I mean... It most likely is going to be some sort of old magic. A type of magic that can only be tapped into with a strong emotional connection. An emotional connection that I would guess has to be based in love. Other than that. I just don't know. Sorry."

Stopping the younger girl pulled away, sitting down on a rock. Curling into herself she looked out into the waves. Whispering she asked, "Why us? Haven't we both done enough?"

Seeing her girlfriend hurting so much Hermione felt a small piece of her heart break. She vowed to do what she could to keep it from happening ever again. Kneeling down in front of the red head she lifted her face to look the girl in the eye. "I know it feels that way. Remember what I said earlier though. We can do anything, together. Come on, we got this!"

That was exactly what the younger girl needed to hear as she cracked a small smile. "Damn right we do. I mean come on how could two gorgeous girls like us not defeat this bitch."

"Ginny! Language!" Hermione said playfully. The two where both laughing. It escalated till they where laying side by side, tears in their eyes. "Ginny. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

Meanwhile Ashlee was knocking on Snape's office door. "Yes? Ah Ashlee Myers. What brings you here?" The greasy haired dungeon master asked, giving her a cold once over, a sneer on his face.

Staring back with just as much coldness in her eyes Ashlee handed him a slip of paper with a few ingredients on it. "I need these right away Severus. Its urgent. If you must ask Dumbledore just how urgent."

Looking down the list small creased formed over his nose as he frowned. "Why Ashlee these seem to be the ingredients for a connection potion. Surely you don't think that a pair of your house elves are connected?"

Rolling her eyes Ashlee responded with, "Of course not. Its two students if you must know. Like I said you can ask Dumbledore about the urgency of this. Now please, can you get me those ingredients or not?"

"Two... students? And you think your qualified enough to brew this potion? How about I just get it to you."

Sighing in frustration she shook her head, "No Severus. If you recall I had higher grades than you all 7 years of Hogwarts and scored higher in both our OWLS and NEWTS. In fact I turned down the job you have right now. So. They way I see it I'm more qualified than you are. Now please get me the ingredients so I can get to work, like I said its urgent." The coldness dripped from her voice, her eyes where hard. It was obvious that she meant business.

"Fine. Give me a moment."

The professor swept back into his office. He returned 5 minutes later with a small basket containing all the ingredients. "Here you go. I'm going to need the basket back." With that he shut the door in her face.

Mumbling to herself about how butt hurt the professor was she made her way back to her rooms to brew the potion.

3 O'clock came and found the four sitting back in front of the fire.

"Okay girls. I'm going to be frank with you. This potion is disgusting, but you need to drink it. We'll wait and see what color you both glow and that should answer our first question. Ready?"

Nodding their heads the girls grabbed the cups in front of them. Clinking them together the girls downed the substance, both looking a little green around the edges as they gagged the substance down.

Setting the cups down they both looked at each other expectantly, waiting for a color to appear. After a few moments a glow started to emanate from both of them, rapidly changing colors. First blue then a deep red then yellow and orange and lilac before finally settling on a very deep crimson. Then the color faded as Hermione looked over to Ashlee and Jamie with wide eyes. "D-does this mean what I think it means?"

Ashlee and Jamie looked at each other with obvious amazement. "I-I don't know." Jamie responded.

Ashlee jumped up and began to pace before going over to a book shelf on the left side of the fireplace looking over the titles of all the books, pulling a few out. Setting them down on the table she began to flip through the pages, looking for the page the potion was on. Jamie and Hermione looked on their breath held and Ginny sat there feeling even more confused than before.

Jumping out of her seat frustrated Ginny exclaimed, "Would someone please tell me whats going on?"

"Ginny calm dow-"

"No Hermione. Don't tell me to calm down! I've been sitting here listen to you guys talk about potions and spells and connections, and I was fine with that. But to hold this back from me? No. That's going to far."

Jumping to her own feet Hermione responded in a quiet voice, "Ginny please. Just sit down. When Ashlee finds the page the potion is on all our questions will be answered. Just be a little patient."

Ginny knew she was over reacting, but it hurt that she was just being left to sit in the dark during all this. They obviously knew something she didn't. "Just tell me what you know Hermione. Please."

Hermione sighed. "Its just that... crimson is a color that means power... and love. Its like I explained to you earlier. This power is most likely some old magic that has to be tapped with love. I just didn't realize how powerful it was going to be."

"Here it is. Okay the color crimson means that the pair is connected by line of magic know as Ponea Amantes. Its an old magic that only attracts to a pair of lovers who have been to hell and back for each other. This connection can only be taped into when they share a kiss under extreme circumstances. It is unknown what will happen to the pair after this or even what type of power will be released from them. This is extremely dangerous and not recommended."


	13. The DA

AN: Sorry. I know. I know. It's been ages since I updated. I got a bit caught up in my own life, three graduations to attend, one of which was my own, three birthdays, again one of which was my own, and a two year anniversary to make plans for. As you can see I've been busy. Now though I'm good and I am rather happy with this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, and motivate me to update too. *coughcough*hinthint*coughcough*

XXXX

Ginny looked over to Hermione, shock evident on her face. Hermione had paled. Everyone sat in silence for what felt like hours. Minds where racing, trying to comprehend it all. It was just insane. That a power so deep, so old, could be contained in two seemingly normal girls. Throw in the fact that there was no sign of it on either of them, physically that is, and that just made it all the more confusing.

"What... What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, her hands shaking slightly.

Ashlee and Jamie looked between each other. "I have no idea," said Jamie. "I think we should take a break for today. We can meet up again tomorrow, same time. Alright?"

As the two gryffindor girls walked out of the room Jamie looked over to Ashlee with pure terror in her eyes. The dark haired girl leaned over and took Jamie into her arms, holding her close.

"Let's not think about it. Ummm so Severus is still being super rude to me, even after all these years."

Pulling away a bit to look into Ashlee's eyes Jamie said, "Really? You want to talk about how Severus is still rude to you after you tore his heart out?"

"Yes, because it will distract you. You should have seen how rude he was though! And if I remember it wasn't my fault his heart was broken. I believe it was you who made the first move here," Ashlee began to tickle Jamie, effectively distracting her.

XXXX

(Later that night)

Pressing herself a bit closer to her black haired lover Jamie played with a strand of Ashlee's hair. "Ashlee... What... What do you think will happen to those girls?" She held her breath, waiting for an answer.

Sighing Ashlee turned around in the embrace, placing a hand on blondes cheek, "I don't know love. We'll figure it out. I promise."

Placing her forehead against Ashlee's Jamie let out sigh. Neither of them understood why this all had to be so complicated. Why did it all have to be messed up? Why those two? Why didn't they take care of it all before? Just... Why?

XXXX

Ginny pulled her knees a bit closer to herself as she sat staring out the window in her dorm room. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the panicked look on Hermiones face at the color they had turned. It was all her fault, she knew it was. If she hadn't of been stupid in her first year and fallin' in with that damned diary. That was why they had this connection after all. It had to be didn't it? After all what other thing had they saved each other from? Hell when had she ever saved Hermione from anything at all? Or 'been to hell and back' if you will. Never. Not once. Fuck. She was an idiot.

Furiously wiping away the tear on her cheek she pulled her sketch book out of her bed side table. Art was going to be the only way to attempt to distract herself right now.

XXXX

In the common room the dying embers shed a bit of light on the forms of Harry and Ron.

"Where do you think they where today?" Ron asked as he watched the cherry red coals cool.

Shaking his head Harry replied, "I don't know. During my meeting with Dumbledore tonight I tried to ask him. He just told me not to worry about it."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes before Ron stood up abruptly, "I'm going to go ask Hermione what the bloody hell is going on."

Reaching out the dark haired boy grabbed Ron's wrist, pulling him back down, "Don't. As curious as I am lets just let this one play out. I think Dumbledore is right, lets just not worry about it. Hermione and Ginny are both smart girls. They can handle themselves."

His ears going a bit red the ginger boy looked at Harry in disbelief, "'Lets just let this one play out'? What the hell are you smoking Harry? Shes my sister for god's sake! I have to make sure she's okay!"

Sighing Harry ran a hand though his hair. "I'll tell you what. We wait a week. If neither of them has told us whats going on you can ask. Alright?"

"Bloody hell Harry," Sighing he ran his hands though his hair, thinking over the compromise, "Fine. One week. I'll wait. But if they don't tell one of us what the bloody hell is going on..."

XXXX

Slipping into the 5th year girls dorms Hermione made her way slowly across the room to Ginny's bed. She just needed to be with the girl tonight, that was all there was to it. Pulling back the curtain around the four poster bed she found it to be empty, the bed spread pulled back and the sheets rumpled. Looking up she saw the younger girl sitting in the window sill of the window on the other side of her bed.

After making her way over Hermione placed a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder, causing her to jump a bit and look up with wide eyes.

Quickly shutting her sketch book the red head looked up to the prefect. Whispering she asked, "What are you doing here Hermione?"

Looking towards the floor sheepishly Hermione felt her cheeks heat in a blush, "I just... I wanted to see you Gin. Can I... Want to go for a walk?"

That had to mean something was wrong. She would never want to break the rules otherwise. "Yeah, alright. Lets go."

As they walked along the deserted hallways of the school it was almost a comfort. Just to be close to each other, just to know that the one other person in the world who was going through this was right there with them. The fact that they didn't even need to talk was a statement to just how strong the bond between them was.

"Hermione...?"

"Yeah Gin?"

With a blush evident on her face the red head pulled the bushy haired girl to a stop, "I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have over reacted like that."

Cocking an eyebrow at the young girl the older replied, "Is Ginny Weasly really apologizing for something? My god the world just might end!"

The two erupted into laughter. "Hermione when the hell did you become the funny one in this relationship?"

"Just because I never showed it to much before doesn't mean I'm not funny. I was just generally to busy studying or making sure your brother and Harry didn't get themselves killed."

XXXX

The next day all four girls found themselves seated back in front of the fire. Hermione had a confident look on her face as she looked up, "I think we need to do this. We all know the prophecy, there is no getting around that."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, Jamie looked at the girls with sad eyes and Ashlee shook her head no, "I can't allow you girls to do this. Jennifer is my problem. I'll deal with her."

Jamie looked at Ashlee with confused eyes, "Your problem? Why the hell is she your problem? Last time I checked we where suppose to be in this together. Besides, shes my sister."

Ashlee's eyes softened, "Love. It was my fault. If I had just stood up to her in the beginning none of this would have happened."

"That's bull shit and you know it. Jen made her decisions, not you. I agree the girls shouldn't have to clean this up for us, but, like Hermione said, there's a prophecy. You can't get around that."

Ashlee sat back, thinking hard. 'They have a point with the prophecy. I'll just do my damnedest to keep them safe then.' "Fine. But I get to stay with them throughout the battle. I want to keep them safe."

Nodding her head in agreement she looked over towards the girls, "Well. I think the next step now is to train you up in defensive magic."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with grins. Ginny responded, "Well, if I may suggest, last year we started a little club you may have heard of, the DA. I think we should get it back together. After all the more people we have the better right?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore then," Said Ashlee, rising from her seat.

Dumbledore approved, stating that he thought it was a fabulous idea. Students after all needed to be caught up on defensive magic after that time with Umbridge.

The next day posters where plastered around the school announcing the return of the DA, which would now stand for Defensive Arts, would be that that night at 8 in the Great Hall. Heading the new club would be Ashlee and Jamie Myers with help from Severus Snape. All students where encouraged to come, but it would not be mandatory.

Walking into the common room Hermione quickly spotted Harry and Ron playing a game of chess in the corner. She knew she had been avoiding them lately, what with all that was going on, so she decided to go join them for just a bit of normalcy in her life.

"Harry, Ron," she said as she settled into the armchair between the boys.

Harry gave her a small smile as he quickly saw the stress still clear on the girls face. Ron meanwhile didn't bother to look up from the board and just gave a grunt in recognition. With that he moved his queen half way across the board and announced, "Check mate."

"Good game mate. So Hermione... How are you?" Harry finished lamely.

At this Ron looked up with searching eyes.

Sighing she looked between the two, debating if she should inform them of what was going on. "I'm fine Harry. Just a bit tired... I've been ummm... Helping Dumbledore with something the past few days." There. That wasn't a lie, really. After all she couldn't very well out Ginny to her brother now could she?

Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide, curious eyes.

"So are you two coming to the DA tonight?" Hermione threw out before they could question further.

Both boys nodded their heads in confirmation. The three spent the remainder of the time before the meeting discussing what they may be learning, funny stories from the original DA, and a fair share of making fun of Hermione for her brains. To Hermione it was almost like things where normal again.

"Do you guys know where Ginny is? I want to make sure she comes tonight," Hermione asked as they got ready to leave.

As he picked up his bag Harry motioned to the stairs and said, "I saw her go up stairs not to long before you got here. We'll meet you down there alright?"

Nodding her head the brunette ran off to get the red head.

"So mate was Hermione's little insight into where her and Ginny have been the last few days enough for you?"

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy. "'Ive been helping Dumbledore with something'? Was that enough? Hell no. It will do for now, since obviously she doesn't want to talk about it, but I still want more information."

Harry nodded his head. "I agree."

XXXX

"Alright everyone! Gather round! Gather round!" Ashlee shouted from atop the platform in the front of the hall. All the tables had been removed and small dueling platforms where in place, with a larger on in the front of the room, which she was standing on.

"Alright everyone. Lets start with a few introductions then. I'm Ashlee Myers. I was a student here back in the seventies. Defensive magic is one of my strong point, which is why Professor Dumbledore approved of me starting this little club. I now work here managing the house elves." With that she looked over to Jamie.

Looking around the room real quick with a smile smile Jamie began to speak, "Hello everyone. Glad you all could make it. My name is Jamie Myers. I also was a student here in the seventies. While defensive magic was not my specialty I was fairly good and, well, Ashlee and I work well together. I also now work here in the castle, as Professor Dumbledore's personal secretary." Stepping back she looked over to Snape.

With a sneer on his face Snape simply stated, "As all of you know I am professor Snape. As your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dumbledore asked me to be of some assistance to the Myers.

"I've been informed that a club fairly similar to this was attempted 4 years ago, but for those of you who missed it we will start with a quick duel between myself and Jamie, just to show you the proper etiquette and such. Ready Jamie?"

The Myers met in the middle, bowed, and walked off to their respective sides, taking on a battle stance.

"Expelliarmus!" Jamie shouted with a flourish of her wand.

"Protego!" Ashlee responded.

The two went back and forth for awhile, both obviously wanting to beat the other. Then Jamie fell to the ground the a thud as a body bind grazed her leg. Laughing she removed the curse. "And that is exactly how it won't be in the real world. I'll be honest with you. The only time you will ever have to participate in a duel this regulated, and safe, is in school. It is also where we are going to start. So, anyone that feels they are not ready for this please leave now. No one? Okay then. Please separate yourselves by year. First years over in the far corner please." A few small first years scrambled over, all looking a bit sheepish. "Second years by the door leading to the great hall." A few more second years scurried off. "Third years to the other corner." Even more third years walked off. "Fourth years in the middle of that wall please." A lot of fourth years walked off confidently. "Fifth years at Jamies end of this platform please." A huge group ff fifth years, including Ginny and Luna, met up there. "Sixth years right here in front of me and seventh at the other end of the platform." With that everyone was separated with each group getting progressively larger, till almost all the seventh years seemed to be there.

Schedules where handed out explaining that first and second years would be meeting together on Mondays. Third and fourth years would meet on Wednesdays and Thursdays and fifth, sixth and seventh years meeting on Tuesdays and Fridays. Saturday evenings anyone interested could attend a meeting and Sundays would be days off.

"Alright then everyone. We will begin on Monday of next week. Back to your dormitories." With excited murmurs people began to funnel out through the doors.

Hermione and Ginny however both met Jamie and Ashlee at the foot of the platform. "So how was that?" Jamie asked with an easy smile.

"Excellent. If that doesn't get people excited to learn I don't know what will." Ginny responded with her own easy smile. Hermione and Ashlee laughed as they watched their respective loves talk about the club and what they should expect out of it.


	14. Lovers?

AN: Okay guys yeah I know it's been months... I just haven't been able to write. The girl that inspired me to write this died a few months ago, and for a long time every time I wrote I ended up killing off Hermione and Ginny, which isn't what I wanted at all. But I've been able to get this much done, and know where I want to take it from here. I need to do this, for her. Thank you all for being such great readers. Please give me a much feedback as you can.

XXXX

Chapter 14 :Lovers?

Pacing in his study was one Severus Snape. Now to many he was a ruthless bastard of a man. To a select group however he proved to be much softer and more kind than imaginable. This group had at one time included a young version of miss Ashlee Myers. In fact they had been inseparable for years. That is until that twit Jamie had stepped into the picture. One day it had been Severus and Ashlee against the world, and the next his life crumbled around him as Ashlee explained to him about Jamie, and how horrible she felt for using him all that time.

First Lily ditched him for that Potter boy and then Ashlee for Jamie. None of it was fair. Sure he wasn't the most attractive guy, but he deserved better.

After Ashlee had left him Severus had spent all of his time thinking about Lily. It was less painful, after all he didn't know what it felt like to be with her.

Now though, all these years later, he found that he couldn't lie to himself anymore he had always loved Ashlee. From the day he first talked to her, and found they both loved potions. He knew he should let it go. Jamie and Ashlee where perfect for each other.

Sighing he sat down on the edge of his personal lab station. He would help her with her goal of defeating Jennifer. That was all he could do. It would be painful, but he had promised Dumbledore as much.

With that decision made there was a knock on his door and so he put back on his usual sneer and opened the door. Only to see Ashlee standing there, blood dripping down her face, and tears in her eyes.

"Severus... I... I'm so sorry to come to you. I know you hate seeing me, but I can't go to madam Pompery and you where the only person I could think of coming to."

"Ashlee? Come in. Hurry."

With a quick flick of his wand he had a towel in his hand and quickly put it to the gash on the side of her face, careful to not have skin to skin contact. He watched in horror as she lifted her own hand up to place it on his. "What happened to us Severus?" She whispered.

Pulling his hand away gently he replied, "You hurt me."

With that said the tears poured faster out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry Severus. I should never have used you. You deserve so much more than I gave you. I miss our talks. I miss you."

With shaking hands he motioned for her to stop. "Please. Don't."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Snape said quickly, "What happened to your face?"

Laughing shakily Ashlee set in to explain about a room she had found, "I was out walking one night in our 7th year when I came across this tree that... I don't know... spoke to me. I found a small door hidden in it's roots. Ever since thats where I've hidden things. When I went back today though it was different. It almost had a dark feel to it, but not quite."

Pausing Ashlee turned her face away, " I went in anyway and a bogart had gotten itself wedged into the key hole. I fought and quickly diminished it but not before it managed to get me to trip and give myself this nasty little bugger," she said gesturing to the cut on the side of her face. "The only problem is that... That's when Jennifer walked in."

"Wait. Jennifer is on the grounds? We have to tell Dumble-"

"No! She left. But not before telling me that it's not Jamie and I she's after..."

As she sat down it became obvious that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Ashlee?... Ash?" Severus said, "Who's she after?"

With this Ashlee began to sob harder and only managed to choke out a strangled sob, "Ashlee. This is important," Severus said in stern, yet gentle, voice.

"Hermione Granger." Ashlee managed to gasp out.

XXXX

"Professor?" asked Hermione during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Snape growled out.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about... connective magic?"

The question startled Snape. He knew about the connection at this point, but couldn't believe she would want to talk about it in front of every one. "What about it, Ms. Granger?"

At this Hermione seemed to blush, "Well sir I was reading up on it and there was just one bit I was unsure on... If some thing says "The two lovers" does it merely mean they love each other or..."

Rolling his eyes, purely for presentation of course. Snape explained, "Miss Granger the term lover means a pair of wizards, or in your case witches, who have shared in the magical connection brought on by intercourse."

Blushing a bit more Hermione lowered her head and muttered a thank you as the class quietly laughed around her.

XXXX

Looking at the two younger girls sitting in front of her Jamie frowned as she noticed that Hermione had pushed herself as far away form Ginny as she could. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked matter of factually. Ginny merely looked confused while Hermione had a scarlet blush across her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Things are great." Ginny said. "Right Hermione?"

"R-right." Hermione stuttered, nodding her head.

Ginny looked even more confused, "You only stutter when you lie Hermione. Whats wrong?" Ginny whispered, pain obvious in her voice.

Looking away Hermione turned her head down, "I... found something out today. I'm... not sure what to think of it."

If it was possible Ginny looked even more confused. "What did you find out?"

"Ginny... did you ever stop to think about what the word "lovers" meant?" Hermione was white as a sheet as Jamie watched this exchange.

Furrowing her brows Ginny looked towards the floor in frustration before recognition spread over her features, "You... You don't mean...?"

Jumping up Jamie looked at the two girls before quickly grabbing a dictionary off the mantel. Sure she knew what it meant in todays society but words like this often mean something totally different in a spell or prophecy. Sadly this time it was not the case, Jamies hands shook as she placed the book back down calmly on the mantle and walked over to the girls, "Look. If you guy's aren't... ready, for that... we can figure something else out. The power you two posses is already quite impressive, I'm sure that'll be enough..."

Looking over to Hermione Ginny could already tell the older girl was no where near ready but that they both needed time to think through this, to ponder the possibilities of everything. "I... I think both of us need a bit more time here Jamie. To think that is, right Hermione?"

Nodding her head slightly she refused to look at the other two, and quickly departed without another word. She couldn't do this. No. Not... sex... Not this soon. She was only 16 for gods sake! And Ginny only 15! No. No way. It would be very irresponsible of her. At the same time would it not be irresponsible of her not to? Or to at least ask Ginny her opinion on the situation? Why did this all have to be so bloody difficult?

XXXX

"Hey Harry! You comin' to dinner?" Ron yelled up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes at the redheads impatient stomach he grabbed his wand and headed down the stairs, "Yeah. Let's go."

"'Bout time mate. I'm starving!" Ron dragged out the word starving while running his hands over his stomach. "Plus tonight I want us to talk to Ginny about what the hell is going on with her and Hermione. I mean you heard what Hermione asked in DADA today didn't you?"

Sighing Harry gave Ron a "stop over thinking this" look, "Seriously mate? Hermione and Ginny? Ha. Didn't you hear her explanation of why she needed that word worked out for her? I'm sure its unrelated."

Grumbling to himself Ron walked on with a "yeah whatever" look plastered plainly on his face. "But what if? I want... Need to know whats going on with my sister Harry." As they rounded the corner there sat the person in question, obviously in deep thought. "Oi! Ginny! You wanna come to dinner with us?"

Snapping out of her daze she looked over to the boys before hopping up with a small nod of her head and fell in step with them. None of them talked the rest of the way to the hall or though most of dinner. Ron was too busy stuffing his face, Harry was trying to make sure his plate didn't have a face on it or something by the way he stared at it though out dinner and Ginny was to lost in thought to realize any of this. Just as Ron polished off his third serving Hermione walked up to the group, "Ginny. Do you think we could talk... You know when your done of course..."

"Actually Hermione, could we talk? Like all of us?" Ron said gesturing around the table at Harry, Ginny, Hermione and himself. This was the perfect opportunity to get this all out in the open, once and for all.

Looking confused she sat down, "Ummm sure Ron. Whats going on?"

With a clear of his throat, only to look professional of course, he looked between the two girls, "What the hell is going on with you two? You're hardly ever in class anymore, never in the common room, almost always together. Just tell us."

Looking at each other Hermione and Ginny had a conversation with their eyes, trying to gauge what the other was comfortable with the boys knowing. "Hermione and I are... Involved in a plan with Dumbledore about something..." Ginny whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening, "Don't ask what we can't tell you. Thats why we're never in class and such. It's also why the DA was restarted, to get everyone ready for whats to come." Looking a back to Hermione she tried to judge her opinion on coming out to the boys about their personal relationship. Picking up on the slight nod of the older girls head she went on to say with a slight laugh, "As for whats going on with us... well... we're... dating I suppose you could say."

Laughing a bit also Hermione looked over to Ron, waiting for his blow up, but all he saw was confusion, mixed with a bit of relief. "Ron? Ron are you okay?"

Letting out a huge, deep in the belly laugh he looked over at Harry, who looked equally confused, and a little hurt as well, he proclaimed, "Nothing going on huh? So much for that!" He continued to laugh for quite awhile, tears starting to run down his face even.

"Ron? It's really not that funny."

"I know sis," he said as his laughter subsided, "I'm just happy to finally know to be honest. Now about this whole Dumbledore bit, is there anyway we can help?" he asked gesturing between himself and Harry.

"We'll ask," responded Hermione. "Are we done here now? I really do need to talk to Ginny about something." Without waiting for an answer Hermione pulled Ginny up from the table and dragged her by the hand out of the hall.

Harry and Ron looked questioningly at each other before Ron shrugged it off and started in on his forth serving of dinner. Harry meanwhile stared unhappily at his plate.

XXXX

Leading Ginny up to the Owlery Hermione looked over nervously at Ginny before turning away and pretending to look for an owl, "I hope you don't mind I just have to send a quick letter..." And then Ginny was there behind her, turning her around, gazing at her with those breathtakingly blue eyes.

"Hermione we both know what this is about."

Those words hung in the air between the girls as the seconds ticked by and Hermione looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, begging her to go on. But she knew Ginny was going to leave this decision up to her.

"I don't know what the responsible thing to do is," Hermione admitted, breaking eye contact to look to the floor. Her chin was lifted and then Ginny's lips were on hers. Thoughts of right and wrong, responsible and irresponsible drifted away. All that was left was the feeling of lips on lips, and then it was gone.

"I love you. Thats all I know. Really all I care about at this point. I don't want you to decide if we're going to take this step based on whats responsible. I want you to base it on what you're ready for. What we're ready for," Ginny whispered against her lips before placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

Gentle kisses quickly became more heated, hands began to roam up shirts, and then Hermione pulled away slightly, "Not now. Not here at least. And I still have to send that letter."

XXXX

Amazed that Hermione wanted to move forward Ginny slipped into bed that night and stared at the ceiling. She had been so convinced that Hermione wouldn't want to do it that she hadn't even stopped to ponder if she did. Which she did. She totally did. Right? No. Yes. Maybe? Someday for sure. But now? Then she thought back to those kisses up in the Owlery and she just knew.

XXXX

Grabbing Hermione's hand Ginny whispered into her ear, "If you can tear yourself away from this mindless chitchat about werewolves I have a surprise for you."

"If you'll excuse me Jamie I'm needed elsewhere."

And with that the girls were running though the castle up to the seventh floor where Ginny walked past the tapestry of trolls learning ballet three times. A beautiful door of cherry appeared before them and Ginny placed her back against it, looking at Hermione with loving eyes, "I wanted it to be perfect."

As she opened the door they were not met with the intended sight, instead of a beautiful four poster bed with lavender bed fixings there was a falling apart single with no sheets. Instead of a fire place a small electric heater was in the corner of the room. It was all dingy and dust covered. "I- I don't know what happened. It wasn't supposed to look like this..."

But Hermione was already yelling at her, "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY IN A PLACE LIKE THAT? WHAT THE FUCK GINNY? THATS DISGUSTING. YOU'RE DISGUSTING."

And then Ginny woke up, covered in sweat. She had had similar nightmares to this since they had decided to not stop if things got heated enough that making love was an option. She knew she was going to try and do something romantic, and then fuck it up. She wanted this to be perfect.


End file.
